User blog:Tokyo Prefectural Advisor/**For incoming 2019 JETs trying to join the Facebook group**
Welcome new Tokyo JETs! We are so excited to have you join our community this summer! All of us between the folks at the Tokyo Metropolitan Board of Education, Shigaku Zaidan, and the Musashimurayama Board of Education have been working hard behind the scenes to prepare for the new incoming group. We know that some of you have wanted to join our Tokyo JETs Facebook group or Tokyo Private School JETs group. We are eager to meet you guys and answer as many questions you guys have about your new start in Tokyo. However, we cannot add any new members until you have accepted your placement offer, and you have been contacted by your BoE or individual school. We have placed some questions on our request form so that all the Prefectual Advisors can screen the requests we have been given, with the ones that have confirmed that they will accept their placement. When will I be able to join the group then? Sometime between the last week of June, to mid-July. The magic motto for the JET program is ESID (Every Situation Is Different). It depends on how long it will take to receive your acceptance of your placement, and how long it will take each individual school or BoE to contact you. Please keep in mind that it will take some time for all of your personal information to be given to your assigned school. It's also possible that the supervisor at your school may be busy with preparing school examinations and/or squaring away departure details for your predecessor. Please be patient. ' ' I have so many questions about my placement though. What should I do in the meantime? Please check out our incoming JETs information page on this Wikia. Hopefully the information on this page should answer some of those questions in the meantime. Please definitely read through the “Grand Tokyo Entry Timeline” as it should answer many of your questions on what to expect in the following months before and after you arrive Tokyo. We’ve posted a few videos on the bottom of that page from a few years ago as well. The information on those videos should still be relevant. ' ' How will I be able to contact my predecessor (or if I even have one)? You will not be able to for the time being. We know that you want to get caught up to speed on how many classes you're teaching, and where you should be living from your predecessor, but your school or BoE should be the ones who contacts you first-- not your predecessor. For Private school JETs, once your predecessor receives the okay from your school's supervisor, they will contact you. Again, this is an ESID circumstance; therefore, we cannot give you a proper timeline on when you should hear from your predecessor. Tokyo BoE JETs will learn their school placements at the end of June. Attached to the email will be an introduction to your school including the email of your predecessor if they are open to being contacted. Feel free at this time to reach out to them. Category:Blog posts